Missing in Zootopia
by Dede42
Summary: When animals, both predators and prey, start mysteriously disappearing and resurfacing hours later, acting violently, it's up to Officer Judy Hops and her partner Officer Nick Wilde to solve the case when they see a blue box appear out of thin air. Will Dr. Whooves and Derpy help them solve the case, or will they all fall victim, too?
1. Chapter 1:A NORMAL BATHHOUSE, RIGHT?

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Missing in Zootopia

A/N: Sunrise Blossom here again. Good news is that Dede42 is no longer chasing Rainbow Dash around, but she's so worn out that she's taking a nap. (She nods to Dede42, who is sleeping on the couch) And Rainbow Dash is currently in time out. (She nods to the blue pegasus, who is tied to a chair in the corner) So, things are calm for the moment.

Rainbow Dash: (struggles against the ropes) Is this _really_ necessary, Sunrise?

Sunrise Blossom: Given that buzzer could've killed Dede42? Then yes, yes it is.

Nick: (pops up) Hey, you did that right.

Sunrise Blossom: Thanks, and shouldn't you be at work, Nick?

Nick: (sweat drops) Um…

Judy: (enters the writers studio and grabs Nick by his arm) Come on, Nick, we're going to be late for work!

Nick: Later! (And they both leave.)

Sunrise Blossom: It's amazing how many Disney characters keep popping up around here. Oh, and hopefully Dr. Hooves, Derpy, Basil, and Dawson will be showing up to help find Tigger, Timon, and Pumbaa in that strange hole. And if they haven't solved the mystery, then Dede42 will when she writes the _Jungle Adventure_ story after she finishes up the current story she's writing that involves our favorite mouse detective.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: A NORMAL BATHHOUSE, RIGHT?**

It was nighttime in Zootopia, a city full of walking, talking animals, and most of them were asleep after a hard day's work. The only inhabitants awake at this time were the police officers on night duty, and the folks who were working night shifts at their respective jobs. Unknown to any of them, something was coming to the city, and it had an evil plan.

* * *

In one of the alleyways of Savanna Central, there was a quiet trumpeting sound as a dark shape appeared, taking on the shape of a dark blue dumpster. When the sound faded, the top of the dumpster opened and a dark figure hopped out, closing the lid quietly before moving to the opening of the alleyway.

The figure was wearing a black hood cloak, but through the opening, one could see flashes of green skin and red clothing. Grey eyes peered out of the shadow of the hood at the nearly empty streets, fixing on an empty building that was for rent according to the sign in the window. _'Perfect,'_ the figure thought, moving back into the alleyway. _'This place will be_ perfect _for my needs.'_

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in Ponyville and Dr. Hooves was enjoying it have having lunch with his friend, Derpy, at one of the cafés, where he was regaling her about some of his adventures without letting on to the ponies around them where the adventures actually took place or that he was, in fact, a Time Lord from a planet called Gallifrey.

"So, to buy some time, I built a time flow analogue," Dr. Hooves explained while sipping his lemonade through a curly straw to give it more fizz. "I hadn't built one since I was in the Academy, where we built them to spoil each other's time experiments. So, I built one and when I activated it, it messed with his plans for a few minutes until he figured out what I was doing and pushed the power on his own machine just enough to ruin it." (A/N: If you want the full story, look up the Classic Doctor Who Episode _The Time Monster_.)

"But you were able to stop him in the end, Doc?" Derpy asked while sipping her own strawberry/orange drink while listening with an awe expression on her face. She really did love hearing all about the Time Lord's many adventures.

"Oh yes, I was able to, Miss Derpy," Dr. Hooves confirmed. "It wasn't easy, but it worked out in the end." He sipped his drink again, enjoying the fizzy that his straw made. "So, after we have lunch, where would you like to go next?"

Derpy's ears perked up since when she was asked a question like that, it usually meant a trip in the TARDIS, and she'd been wanting to go on one since their outing to the Pride Lands last month. "Maybe a place with a big city?" she suggested eagerly. "I've been to Manehatten plenty of times, but it'd be fun to visit somewhere new with other animals other then just ponies."

"Then I know just the place," said Dr. Hooves, beaming as the waiter brought their veggie burgers. "It's a truly _remarkable_ city filled with all kinds of animals, and I've been meaning to visit it for some time now."

"Ooh, that's _wonderful_!" Derpy squealed. "I can't wait!"

* * *

After finishing their lunch and stopping by Sugarcube Corner to pick up some muffins for the trip, where they found Pinkie Pie gushing to the Cakes about the dress that Rarity was going to be making for her to wear at the Grand Galloping Gala, they were soon in the TARDIS, and the Time Lord was programming their destination in the computer.

"So where is this city?" Derpy asked eagerly. After their trip to the Pride Lands and taking part in the Running of the Leaves, she'd been pleasantly surprised when Dr. Hooves had told her that she could choose a room in the time machine to be her own room when they were traveling through time and space. She'd chosen a room that hadn't been too far from the console room and had decorated it with lava lamps of various colors, color bubble patterned wallpaper, and a collection of gemstones that'd been a gift from the Lion Guard after helping them save the Pride Lands.

"It's on an Earth-like world and the city itself is called Zootopia," Dr. Whooves answered as he got the TARDIS going. "Just imagine, a city full with all kinds of animals ranging from predators to prey, living together, working regular day-to-day jobs, and _zero_ conflict."

"It sounds wonderful," Derpy commented. "I can't wait to visit Zootopia."

"Same here, my friend," the Time Lord agreed.

* * *

The sun was just starting to rise over the nearby mountains to signal the start of a new day in Zootopia, and in her apartment bedroom at the Juniper Arms Apartments, a slender gray rabbit with purple eyes woke up just as her alarm went off. Turning it off, Judy Hopps sat up and stretched, looking forward to another day of work as a police officer for the ZPD.

Hopping out of bed, she smiled at a collection of photos on the wall of her bedroom: they were a mixture of her immense rabbit family from Bunnyburrow, which was growing bigger and some of her siblings were voicing interest in becoming cops, too, her partner and best friend Nick Wilde, her other co-workers at the Zootopia Police Department, and her god-daughter, also named Judy, with her grandfather Mr. Big and her mother Fru Fru.

' _Time for another day of work_ _,'_ Judy thought as she pulled on her police uniform. It'd been a year since she first moved to Zootopia to pursue her dream of being a cop, and in that time, she'd proven herself by solving a crime involving a number of predators going missing after being driven savage by a toxin with the help of Nick, who'd been a con artist at the time, and proving to everyone that even a rabbit could be a cop.

Since then, Judy had moved from her first apartment in the Grand Pangolin Arms and her arguing neighbors, a pair of kudu brothers named Bucky and Pronk, to her new apartment, where her current neighbors consisted of an arguing husband-wife couple of antelopes named Mr. and Mrs Grassroots. And it was clear that they were already arguing about whose turn it was to take out the garbage.

* * *

Once she was dressed, Judy fixed herself a quick breakfast of carrots and blueberries, both were from her parents' farm, before heading out to go to work. When she left the apartment building, she was greeted by Nick Wilde, a slender red fox with green eyes, as he pulled up in his flashy red car and was already wearing his police uniform.

"Morning, Carrots," he said, greeting his partner with his favorite nickname for the rabbit as she buckled herself in. "So, what's your neighbors arguing about this fine morning?" he inquired as he got them going.

"Oh, just whose turn it is to take out the garbage," Judy answered with a smile. "Ready for work, rookie?"

Nick good-naturally grumbled at her calling him a "rookie" even after a year of being on the police force since his own graduation from the Police Academy after helping solving the case of the missing predators and stopping Dawn Bellwether, who had been responsible for making predators become savage in order to become mayor and take control of the city.

"One of these days, you'll have to stop calling me rookie, Judy."

"Never going to happen."

* * *

After parking in the parking lot, Judy and Nick entered Zootopia Police Department, where some of their co-workers were already busy with taking over things from their night duty counter-parts, and they were immediately greeted by Officer Clawhauser, who was already working his way through a box of Lucky Chomps cereal.

"Morning, Hopps, Wilde!"

"Morning, Clawhauser," Judy responded with a wave as she and Nick headed to the briefing room to their morning assignments from Chief Bogo.

* * *

"All right, sit down and shut up," Chief Bogo, a gruff Cape buffalo with dark grey fur and brown eyes, snapped and the officers all settled down in their seats with Judy and Nick in the front row so that they could see as they were the smallest members of the police force. "Here are your assignments," he continued, putting on his reading glasses. "Mayor Lionheart is going to be giving a speech at the grand reopening of the Natural History Museum later today and wants a police presence incase there are protestors, so Snarlov, Grizzoli, and Fangmeyer, you will be on patrol duty."

And when the three officers nodded, Chief Bogo continued. "Delgato, Higgins, and Wolfard – Tundratown SWAT. Hopps and Wilde, a new bath house has opened up just off Savannah Central for the miners, and City Hall wants to make sure that the owner has the right paperwork. After that, make sure nobody is tearing through the streets."

The officers all saluted and headed out with three of the officers pulling on their SWAT vests.

* * *

"Talk about a soft assignment," Nick remarked as he drove the police car that he and Judy had been assigned from the car pool, one of many that had been modified for them to use since the cars were normally drove by larger animals. "Making sure a bath house has the proper paperwork."

"Whenever a new business opens up in Zootopia, they _are_ required to have the proper permits and paperwork," Judy reminded him. "Just like you had when you were selling pawpsicles."

Nick had to concede on that one. "True. So what do we have on the owner?"

Judy opened the folder that they'd gotten from Clawhauser earlier to read the contents. "The _Red Queen_ bath house is run by a Ruby Silver-hoof, who just recently moved to Zootopia from Zoo York City, and is renting out a four-story building on Cottonwood Lane."

"Strange to have a bathhouse in the pharmaceutical district," Nick commented. "Normally they be with the other spas near the Jungle District."

"Well, we can ask her when we get there," Judy suggested.

Agreeing, Nick returned his attention to the road.

* * *

It didn't take them long to reach Cottonwood Lane and parked a block from the building that housed the bathhouse, which was painted a pale red color with gold trimming, and a gold sign above the doors: _Red Queen_.

Getting out of the car and locking it, the two cops put on their hats and went up to the doors, entering to find that the interior was a tasteful pale yellow that made the room look bigger, and there was a scattering of brown furniture and potted plants. They went to the front desk, where an elderly grey horse with white hair and grey eyes was seated, dressed in a simple-looking light grey dress with a black shawl, and she looked at them inquiringly with reading glasses perched on her nose.

"May I help you?" she asked with a faint accent.

"Miss Silver-hoof, I am Officer Hopps and this is Officer Wilde," Judy said, introducing them both. "We are here on behalf of City Hall to make sure that your paperwork is in order."

"Oh… of course," said the elderly horse and she hobbled out from behind the desk, leaning heavily on a black/gold cane that had a red ruby as the handle. "This way, please." And she lead them into the back, where there was a series of tubs set up with towels and bathing supplies on shelves and tables, past a tall cabinet with Indian painting on it, and into her office, which was already filled with all kinds of items. "Here you both go."

Judy accepted the file that Ruby Silver-hoof had given her and flipped through it. "Ok, it looks to be in order."

"Thank you for your time," Nick added and they left.

The moment that both officers were gone, the elderly horse straightened up with a smirk. _'Yes, it's_ all _in order for what I have planned for this city.'_

* * *

A/N: Who is Ruby Silver-hoof and what does she really have planned for Zootopia? Post your guesses in the reviews. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: MISSING AND ATTACKS

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Missing in Zootopia

A/N: Here's the next chapter.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: MISSING AND ATTACKS**

Later that same day, Nick and Judy escorted a grumbling and muzzled weasel, also known as Duke Weaselton with brown fur, red eyes, and was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and black shorts with red/white stripes, who they'd caught trying to pickpocket some tourists.

" _Come on, I wasn't doing anything wrong,"_ Duke Weaselton complained through the muzzle. _"You can't arrest me for returning those mammals wallets when they dropped them by accident."_

"They didn't drop their wallets and you know it, Duke," said Judy. "And I think you would rather we arrest you then give you over to Mr. Big," she added slyly, and the weasel cringed at the mention of the Italian Arctic Shrew who lived in Tundratown and was seen as a legit business owner, but was really a major crime lord.

Nick chuckled as they took Duke Weaselton to the front counter so that Clawhauser could help get the paperwork started while he entertained the annoyed weasel with his Gazelle app on his phone. "Nice one," he commented quietly to the rabbit, who smirked in return.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the bathhouse, Ruby Silver-hoof looked up and saw a bus full of miners pull up. She hobbled over to the door and greeted the miners as they exited the bus. "Come in, come in," she said and they entered the foyer. "Yes, yes, this way please." And she escorted them to the bathing room.

* * *

The exhausted miners entered the bathing room and even though they were a mixture of predators and prey, they were good friends, and they were looking forward to going home to see their families after their baths.

The baths were already steaming with warm water and the miners were starting to take off their jackets when a small vent opened in the wall and a strange blue smoke came flowing out. The miners started coughing and tried to get away from the smoke, but they found that the door had been locked from the outside, and they all ended up passing out on the floor.

On the other end of the room, the wall slid aside to reveal a room filled with equipment and two polar bears came out, wearing gas masks (A/N: Cue the "Are you my mummy?" jokes!"), and they went to the unconscious miners and began hauling them into the hidden room one at a time.

* * *

Back at ZPD, Judy and Nick were getting ready to sign off for the day when a group of frantic female animals came running into the lobby, drawing Chief Bogo out of his office by their racket.

"What's going on?" he demanded, stomping down the stairs to the lobby, where the women turned from Clawhauser, who was looking overwhelmed and ready to hide under the counter, to him instead. "Ladies, please calm down and talk to me _one_ at a time."

Heeding the command, the female animals did stop shouting, but they were still twitching as one of them, a sheep with brownish wool and blue eyes behind dark-colored glasses, stepped forward. "Chief Bogo, we're here to report a disappearance of our husbands, who should've been home five hours ago."

Hearing the word "disappearance", Chief Bogo tensed a bit since the last time any animals went missing, it'd lead to a lot of trouble and strife between predators and prey for close to a month, and he didn't want that to happen again. "Ma'am, how certain are you that your respective husbands are missing?" he inquired as politely as possible.

"Our husbands work in the mine outside Zootopia," the sheep explained. "And when they get off work, they stop at one of the bathhouses to get clean up and then they come home for dinner. But this time, they are late, and we all fear that something might've happen to them."

"I would normally insist that you wait 24 hours, but after what happen last year, I'm willing to make an exception this time," said Chief Bogo and he turned to Clawhauser, Judy, and Nick. "Clawhauser, send take the statements of these ladies and put out a bolo for the missing miners. Hopps and Wilde, start checking the bathhouses to see if you can figure out what is going on around here. Report in every hour on what you find."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

Clawhauser went to work on taking the statements of the women, Judy and Nick hurried out to get back in their patrol car, and Chief Bogo assured the women that the ZPD would find out where their husbands were, and he sent out a call to have all officers join in on the search.

* * *

For the next five hours, the police were out in force, searching for the missing miners, and both Judy and Nick were checking the bathhouses without any luck. When one owner suggested checking the new bathhouse, they were now on their way to the _Red Queen_ bathhouse when a call came over the radio.

 _`"There is a disturbance in_ _Little Rodentia, I repeat that there is a disturbance in Little Rodentia, all officers please proceed with caution._ "`

Exchanging a look with Nick, Judy turned on the siren and did a U-turn, driving fast back to the location where the mice, shrews, moles, and hamsters lived in Zootopia. When the fence that surrounded Little Rodentia came into view, she parked the car, and they both hopped out to climb the fence as the other officers pulled up.

When Judy and Nick got inside, they found Little Rodentia in chaos as the inhabitants were fleeing for their lives as a group of bears, wolves, sheep, and antelopes were tearing up the place with roars and shouts that were filled with anger, rage, and hate.

Hearing over their radios that SWAT was coming in with siege gear to help subdue the raging animals, Judy and Nick went to work on keeping the small animals from getting hurt, and this time it was Nick who rescued Fru Fru from getting trampled. They managed to get most of the inhabitants to safety when SWAT arrived with shields that they used to keep the enraged animals at bay while they were given sedatives that got them to calm down enough that they could be cuffed and taken to the hospital.

Chief Bogo arrived as the last of the enraged animals were shipped out in an ambulance and he looked questioningly at Judy and Nick, who were looking a bit battered from dodging the attackers and saving the inhabitants. "What was going on here?" he demanded.

"We're not entirely sure, Chief Bogo," Judy answered. "But it seems that the attacking animals were the missing miners, and this time it was like they were super angry instead of going savage."

"And we both noticed that each of the animals had a strange red mark on their necks," Nick added, having noticed the marking while keeping a sheep from attacking a hamster. "Also, both predators and prey were affected by whatever this is."

' _Not Night Howlers this time,'_ Chief Bogo thought, his forehead furrowing. "Ok, you two are taking point on this, and the _moment_ you know anything about what could make both predators and prey act like this, let me know right away."

Both Judy and Nick saluted and went back to their car to go to the hospital to find out what was going on.

* * *

"The timing of this is strange, Judy," Nick remarked as Judy drove along the streets. "A new bathhouse opens, and a group of miners go raging mad?"

"Yes, the timing is strange, Nick," Judy agreed. "And there might be a connection, but we should check on the affected miners before we go down that route."

Nick nodded. "Good idea." And he looked out the window when a noise reached his ears. "You hear that?" he asked.

Judy slowed the car down and listened, also hearing a trumpeting sound coming from a nearby alleyway. "Yeah, I do." She pulled to the side and parked the car. Jumping out, she lead the way into the alleyway, and she gasped when a few feet away, a blue box was starting to appear. "Look!"

"This _that_ a blue box appearing out of thin air?" Nick wondered and she nodded. "Let's hide and see what happens." And they both duck behind a large box, peering around it so they could watch as the strange blue box finished becoming solid.

Several minutes passed until one of the doors opened and both Judy and Nick stared in amazement and confusion as two horse-like creatures came out. One was clearly male with grayish amber skin, blue eyes, and brown hair, plus he was wearing what looked like a tweed coat with a red bowtie. The other was female with bluish gray skin, pale yellow hair, pale yellow eyes that were slightly cross-eyed, wings, and both ponies had odd-looking symbols on their flanks: a gold hourglass and a stream of bubbles.

"This looks like an alleyway, Doc," the female pony remarked, looking around with mild disappointment on her face.

"Don't worry, Miss Derpy," said the male pony reassuringly. "Once we leave this alleyway, you will get to see the whole of Zootopia, and if I'm right, we're in the part known as Savannah Central."

From their hiding place, Nick raised his eyebrows at Judy and gestured at the two ponies with an expression that was asking "Should we stop them and question them"?

Judy nodded with an expression that said "they _should_ question them", and when the two ponies trotted passed, she stepped out and called out to them with Nick at her side. "Excuse me, sir, miss."

The two ponies stopped and turned back to see the cops. "Ah, good afternoon, officers," said the male pony. "Or is it evening? I can't really see the sun to determine what time it is. Anyway, hello."

Although taken aback, Judy mentally pushed that aside so she could focus on the present. "Sir, miss, I am Officer Judy Hopps and this is my partner Officer Nick Wilde," she said as an introduction, "and we have some questions for you both."

"And I'm sure that we can gladly answer your questions," said the male pony. "My name is Dr. Whooves and this is my friend, Derpy. What can we do for you fine officers?"

' _What kind of name is Dr. Whooves? Or even Derpy?'_ Nick wondered while Judy questioned the ponies about the blue box and why they were in Zootopia. He was also observing the ponies, examining their physical reactions to the questions being asked.

"Excuse me," Dr. Whooves interrupted. "Do you _always_ question visitors like this when they come to Zootopia, or is there a point to all of this?"

"Sir, an hour ago, a group of miners were attacking a section of Savannah Central known as Little Rodentia," Judy explained, surprising herself when she did so, "and your unexpected arrival so soon after that event occurred, is suspicious."

Dr. Whooves blinked. "Well, I'm can assure you that Miss Derpy and I have _nothing_ to do with those animals attacking like that," he insisted. "However, we _can_ help if you like."

Nick gestured to Judy and spoke quietly to her. "I think we should take them to Chief Bogo and let him figure this out," he suggested.

"Good idea," Judy agreed and turned to the two ponies. "Sir, miss, if you could come with us, our chief would talk to you about what is going on."

"Of course, lead on."

* * *

A/N: R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: A FAMILIAR MARK

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Missing in Zootopia

A/N: I'm not angry at you and I get nervous when there's storm clouds, too. I do respect your opinions and I corrected that mistake I made in the first chapter just a few minute ago. I was overtired when I started typing that story and it was late at night. Accidents do happen, even to the best of us. ;) All is forgiven, and I will be posting more tomorrow and start limiting myself to three times a week next week. ;)

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_ or _Zootopia_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: A FAMILIAR MARK**

By the time that Judy and Nick returned to ZPD, they had figured out that the two ponies weren't from a place that had motorized since Derpy had been asking them constant questions about all the different kinds of vehicles, and about the different type of buildings.

"Ok, here we are," said Nick as he and Judy escorted them into the lobby, where they found Chief Bogo waiting with several officers. "Chief, these are the two that we radio ahead about."

"This way," Chief Bogo lead them out of the lobby, down a hallway, and into one of the interrogation rooms, where he instructed the two ponies to sit while he sat down across from them and Judy and Nick went into the nearby room to watch through the one-way window. "Now, can you both tell me who you really are, where are you from, and why you are in Zootopia?" he inquired.

"I am Dr. Whooves and this is my friend Derpy," said the Time Lord. "We both come from a land called Equestria, and I brought my friend here since she expressed an interest in seeing a city filled animals other then ponies. Your officers hinted that there was some kind of attack earlier, and as I said to them, I can probably help if you can tell me what happen to cause this attack."

Chief Bogo raised his eyebrows and glanced at the pegasus, who hadn't said anything yet and had been look round the room with interest. "Miss, is what he say, true?" he questioned.

"Oh yes, Equestria is a land will all kinds of ponies, pegasi like myself, and unicorns," Derpy confirmed. "This is a lovely city from what I've seen, and I hope I can see more of it," she added.

' _Ok, these two are the strangest mammals I've ever met,'_ Chief Bogo thought, and decided that he would play along and see if he could trip them up by letting them help with the new case. "Hmm, tell you both what," he said. "If you think you can help with why a group of miners would up and attack animals much smaller then themselves, then I will assign you both to Officers Hopps and Wilde to work the case. That way, you can also see more of Zootopia."

"Thank you, Chief," said Dr. Whooves with a smile. "We shall do our best to assist your officers."

Nodding, Chief Bogo stood and went to the door, opening it as the two ponies hopped off the chairs. "Officers Hopps and Wilde will give you what we know," he said with a polite smile. _'And just maybe, they can figure out who you both really are.'_

* * *

"So, this is what we have so far," Judy said after bringing the two ponies into one of the conference rooms, where she and Nick were showing them the information they had. "A group of miners went missing either before or after going to one of the bathhouses, and five hours after their wives reported them missing and we started to search for them, the miners were found attacking Little Rodentia. Right now they are in the hospital sedated and we're hoping that the doctors can figure out what's wrong with the miners."

Dr. Whooves read over the reports about the missing and recovered miners, the attacks, and he also looked at the photos that'd been taken of the miners, pausing when he saw that each of them had a strange red mark on their necks. "Do each of the miners have this mark on their necks?" he inquired, positive that he'd seen it somewhere before.

"Yeah, they all do," Nick confirmed. "Why? Do you know what they are?"

"Perhaps," the Time Lord admitted. "However, I need to see the miners themselves before I can be sure," he added, hopping off the chair while Derpy flew over since she'd been admiring the view of the city through the window. "Come along, my friends." And they both left the room.

Exchanging mildly exasperated looks, Judy and Nick hurried to catch up with the two ponies and lead them to the waiting police car. Once they were all in and buckled, Nick drove them to the hospital.

* * *

At Zootopia General Hospital, the group entered and they were immediately escorted by hospital security to the secure wing that the miners were being kept, and where they were greeted by Dr. Madge Honey Badger. After she was introduced to the two ponies, she lead them to an observation window so that they could see the sedated patients, and it was clear that they were still twitching despite the sedative.

"As you can see," said Dr. Badger. "Even with the sedative, they are still restless, and I may have to strap them down if this doesn't change."

"Do you know what is making them act like this, Dr. Badger?" Judy asked as they turned away from the window.

"Blood samples have been taken and the results from the tests should be coming in soon," said Dr. Badger. "In all my years of practicing medicene, I have never see _anything_ like this, not even when the predators were going savage because of the Night Howler toxin last year."

Judy nodded, noting that this was different from the toxin that had been used to try and turn the city against all predators, and she started when a door opened and she saw the Time Lord entered the room with the patients. "Dr. Whooves!"

* * *

Once inside the room, Dr. Whooves wheeled a chair over to one of the beds, and climbed up as the others entered. Ignoring their protests, he took out his sonic screwdriver and ran a scan on the wolf with the glowing green tip. Once he was done with the scan and had checked the readings, he examined the neck and found the red mark.

' _I wish I was wrong, but I'm not,'_ the Time Lord thought, jumping down to the floor to share his findings. "It is as I feared, these poor creatures have had a chemical removed from their brains, one which promotes sleep, and without that chemical to help them, that is why they have become violent and aggressive."

"You talk as if you've seen this before," Dr. Badger remarked, frowning. "But what you says makes sense since we did try the cure for the Night Howler toxin on them with no affect."

"I have," Dr. Whooves confessed. "Officer Hopps, Wilde, I wasn't entirely honest with you earlier. While I have been living in Equestria for a long time, the truth of the matter is that I am from another world, called Gallifrey, and my people are known as Time Lords. One of my people is behind this."

"Wait, you're saying that you're from another _planet_?" Nick questioned. "Seriously? You expect us to believe that?"

"It's true," said Derpy. "The Doctor is from a different world that I've seen from a distance, and I've met two other Time Lords, and they were really nice."

Dr. Hooves smiled at the pegasus before turning his attention back to the skeptical bunny, fox, and honey badger. "Derpy does speak the truth," he agreed. "Most of my fellow Time Lords are decent people, but even we have our share of bad apples so to speak."

"Assuming that what you say about being an alien is true," said Judy, "which of your _bad apples_ would do something like this? Why take that chemical?"

"It's difficult to explain, and I would rather your boss, Chief Bogo, hears this too," said the Time Lord.

"Ok."

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap until tomorrow. Later! ;) R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: GOING UNDERCOVER

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Missing in Zootopia

A/N: Hey, guys, Sunrise Blossom here again to let you know that the next chapter is up for _Suited for Success_ and that the next chapter for _Missing in Zootopia_ is going to be posted soon. Enjoy!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_ or _Zootopia_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: GOING UNDERCOVER**

Meanwhile at the bathhouse, Ruby Sliver-hoof entered the hidden room, where she pushed the gem on her cane, and she changed into her true form, which was of a unicorn with green skin, long brown hair, and grey eyes. Putting the cane aside, she went two one of the tables and her horn glowed a dark grey as she collected several vials filled with a white smoky liquid and set them in a nearby metal case, filling half of the slots.

' _Excellent,'_ she thought smugly, going over to a monitor, where she activated the screen and did a scan of the city as the sun finished setting behind the mountains and night began to fall. _'Not too bad for my first day of work.'_ She was pulled from her thoughts when she saw something on the screen and went back to check an alleyway. "Was that…?"

Working the controls, the female unicorn focused on the alleyway, moving forward, and then a familiar blue box appeared out of the shadows. "Curses! He just _had_ to show up here." She turned away from the monitor and began pacing, thinking furiously. _'If he's here and he figures out that I'm here, then my work will be ruined…_ again _!'_

She then got an idea and smiled to herself. "Of course, even if he _does_ figure out that I'm here, I can still use him to _my_ advantage." She turned to the two waiting polar bears and issued her orders. "Go out and collect the TARDIS, which is shaped like a tall blue box with the words "Police Box", and bring it here. Once you've done that, go to the various bars where the night crowds hang out and convince them to come here for free baths."

The two polar bears nodded and they left to follow the orders. She cackled and looked back at the monitor that was still showing her the TARDIS. _'Yes, I will make life_ very _interesting for you, Doctor,'_ she thought.

* * *

Over at Zootopia Police Department, Judy and Nick were explaining what they had learned to both Chief Bogo and Mayor Lionheart, and both were skeptical that what they were hearing was true.

"Aliens are real? Do you _really_ expect me to believe that?" Mayor Lionheart demanded with a scowl. "For all I know, you both could be working with someone who is trying to ruin Zootopia by turning the inhabitants against each other… _again_."

"Excuse me," said Derpy. "But why do you talk like you've had a similar situation before? And what are Night Howlers?"

Chief Bogo sighed while shooting the mayor a look. "Last year, fourteen citizens, all predators, went missing, and after _a lot_ of misunderstandings and good detective work on the part of Officers Hopps and Wilde, they were found and the mammals responsible were arrested," he explained. "A sheep by the name of Dawn Mayweather had recruited a number of sheep, and a weasel named Duke Weaselton, to collect a purple flower nicknamed "Night Howler" to make a toxin that they used on predators to make them go savage. She did this in order to take control of Zootopia, and turn prey animals against predators."

"Oh, that's _horrible_ ," Derpy gasped. "Doc, this is being done now by taking that chemical from the animals."

"Not exactly," said Dr. Whooves. "It does seem similar since the process used to extract the chemical from the brains leave behind that mark, and the violence that follows is a side-effect of the process. The Time Lord behind this has done this before on other worlds, and I did manage to stop her."

"So, who is this Time Lord that is doing this to my people?" Mayor Lionheart asked.

The Time Lord sighed. "She calls herself the Rani, and she is doing this because she experiments on other races, and when something goes wrong, she resorts to taking from other races to fix what has gone wrong," he explained. "If I can find her base of operations, I should be able to stop her, and I think I know how you can help the affected animals in the meantime."

"And what is that?" Chief Bogo inquired.

"If you have a herb called Valeriana officinalis," Dr. Whooves explained, "then the doctors over at the hospital can use it to make a sedative that should help the victims rest until I can get the chemical back from the Rani."

Chief Bogo and Mayor Lionheart exchanged a look and whispered with each other before looking at the Time Lord. "You think that this can work, then we'll assist you anyway that we can, Doctor."

Dr. Whooves beamed. "Wonderful, now I just need to figure out where the Rani is hiding and stop her."

"Nick and I might know where she is," Judy pipped up and they all looked at her. "Before you and Derpy arrived in your box, Nick and I were on our way to a new bathhouse that open today, and that is possibly where the miners went to get cleaned when they went missing."

"That's a very good place to start my search," the Time Lord agreed. "Although, I will need a disguise before I can sneak in there."

Nick grinned. "Oh, I'm sure we can help with that, too, Doc."

* * *

After a trip to the room where the police kept the disguises used to go undercover, Dr. Whooves was now wearing a dark suit over a pale green shirt that'd seen better days, patched up dark pants, and thanks to makeup, he was looking _very_ dirty.

"What do you think?" the Time Lord asked, posing.

"You look like you could use a bath, Doc," Derpy remarked. "What should I do while you go into the bathhouse?"

"You will be waiting outside with Hopps and Wilde," Dr. Whooves instructed as they headed to a blue car used for undercover, and they all got in with Judy driving them toward the location of the bathhouse. "And since it's possible that the Rani has figured out that I'm here and could have a trap waiting, I want you three to wait ten minutes before coming in to rescue me and any other animals she has trapped."

"Chief Bogo says that he'll also have backup waiting should that be necessary," said Nick. "Doctor, just how dangerous is this Rani lady?"

The Time Lord sighed. "Let me put it this way, before she was exiled from Gallifrey, one of her experiments got loose, caused a lot of trouble and damage, and it ate a toy cat that was suppose to go to the Lord President's daughter as a present."

Both Nick and Judy made a face. "Yikes, sorry we asked."

* * *

When they arrived on the right street, Judy parked a few blocks from the bathhouse, where they could see a group of animals heading for the front door. "Looks like they're going inside."

"Then I best join them," said Dr. Whooves, getting out of the car and he first galloped to catch up with the group before awkwardly walking up the steps on his hindlegs in order to blend in better.

Nick glanced at Derpy. "You're his friend, do you think this will work?" he inquired.

"Of course it'll work," Derpy said confidently. "The Doctor has saved many worlds loads of times, he can do this."

* * *

Dr. Whooves entered with the group, who were greeted by Ruby Silver-hoof, who was leaning heavily on her cane, and she directed toward the bathing room. "Come on in, come on in. Towels are all ready there."

The Time Lord made a point of not making eye contact with the elderly horse, for if he was right about who she really was, he didn't want her to know about him just yet. _'Of course, she probably has already figured out who I am and I'm walking into a trap,'_ he thought following the group through the door.

* * *

In the bathing room as the animals chatted, Dr. Whooves began exploring the room, looking for some clue that he was in the right place when a small vent opened in the wall, and the blue smoke began pouring into the room, catching him in the face.

Coughing, the Time Lord staggered backwards as the other animals also began coughing, some of them staggering toward the door, but in the end, they collapsed onto the floor, unconscious, and Dr. Whooves was among them.

* * *

A/N: Cliffy alert! Cliffy alert! Cliffy alert! R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: UNPLEASANT REUNION

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Missing in Zootopia

A/N: Sunrise Blossom here with the next chapter of the _Zootopia_ story, which I'll be double-checking to make sure nothing got snuck in since I don't know how late Dede42 was up working on this last week.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_ or _Zootopia_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE: UNPLEASANT REUNION**

Meanwhile outside the bathhouse, Judy was checking the time and Nick was trying to teach Derpy how to play rock, paper, scissors, which wasn't easy since she had hooves, but she was doing her best.

"Rock, paper, scissors, rock!"

"Rock, paper, scissors, rock!"

"Rock, paper, scissors, rock!"

"Nick, Derpy," Judy said and they passed mid-game to look at her. "It's been ten minutes and there's no sign of the Doctor. It's time to go in and save the day."

Nick grabbed the radio. "I'll let Chief Bogo know." And while he called it in, Judy suited Derpy up with a modified police vest, and once it was confirmed that SWAT would be waiting should they be needed, the trio went to the building.

* * *

Instead of going through the front door, Judy and Nick lead Derpy into an alleyway so that they could reach the back of the building, where they found a partly open loading dock. Crawling inside, they found themselves in the back storage room and they were surprised to see that a certain blue box was there.

"It's the TARDIS," Derpy whispered. "Why is it here?" And she moved forward to touch it, but Nick stopped her.

"Whoa there, missy," said the fox, eying the area. "I don't know how things are done in Equestria, but here this looks to be a trap to me."

Judy nodded, having come to trust her friend's instincts when it came to dangerous situations, and even her own nose was twitching. "I'm with Nick, let's avoid your transportation and find the Doctor first."

Figuring that they were right since this was their world, Derpy followed the two cops as they gave the time machine a wide berth, in case there really was a trap, and went through the nearest doorway.

* * *

The hidden room was open and the two polar bears were carrying in the unconscious animals to put on the examination tables while the Rani got rid of her disguise and attached a tube-like collar to the neck of one of the animals. Once this was done, she turned to the next table and her eyebrows shot into her hairline when she saw the unconscious pony lying in front of her.

"Well…this is unexpected," she muttered, magically grabbed a damp cloth, which she used to wipe off the makeup, and then she magically yanked on his mane to wake her fellow Time Lord up. "Wake up!"

Dr. Whooves yelped and probably would've fallen off the table, but his legs were were fastened with manacles. "Ow!" He shot her a look. "Was that _really_ necessary, Rani?"

"Kinda," the Rani replied with a smirk. "Well, so this is your latest regeneration, eh? Stress of the Time War got to you finally?"

Dr. Whooves rolled his eyes. "Hardly, you can blame that on an old friend of ours _and_ a certain Time Lord that we both used to look up to," he corrected. "And I see that your taste of clothes hasn't changed since the last time I saw you either. They still don't do a thing for you."

"At least I didn't go around wearing that dumb multi-colored coat," she shot back. " _What_ were you thinking?"

"Well, you know what it's like with regeneration, you never know what you will get," he replied, lifting his head to get a look at the lab. "I see that you are back to stealing the chemical that these folks need to sleep."

The Rani snorted while magically picking up another tube-like collar. "Don't sound so surprise," she tsked. "At least a certain _old_ friend isn't here to screw things up like last time." And she put the collar on a nearby animal. "When did you figure out it was me?" she inquired. "I haven't been here very long."

"Some of your victims attacked an area and the cops that stopped them just happen upon me when I got here," Dr. Whooves answered while trying to see if he could wiggle his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket when it was unexpectedly removed by magic.

"Oh no you don't," the Rani said, putting the device on her table so that her fellow Time Lord couldn't reach it.

' _Curses!'_ he thought, and he was now hoping that Derpy and the officers would be able to save him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Judy, Nick, and Derpy were making their way toward the front of the building in order to reach the bathing room, and the pegasus was curious of how a rabbit and a fox could become friends, much less police partners.

"How did you two become friends?" she asked in a low voice since they didn't know if the whole place had traps or who could be working with the Rani.

"It's a long story, but the short version is when I convinced Chief Bogo to let me look for one of the missing animals last year, an otter named Emmett Otterton, and Nick helped me when I tricked him into confessing that he never paid taxes for his pawpsicles business," Judy whispered, earning an eye roll from the fox. "Well, it _was_ the only way I could get your help."

"I know, I know," Nick grumbled good naturally, "but the point is that we worked together to stop the real threat, which was Dawn Mayweather, who was using a toxin to turn predators savage, and I went to the Police Academy, and now we're both friends and partners in crime fighting."

"Kinda like Doc and I," Derpy agreed with a smile. "We're friends, and we stop the forces of evil from winning."

Just then, Judy's ears started twitching, along with her nose, and she could faint voices coming from the bathing room. "This way," she whispered, leading the way, and they crept into the room. She was mildly alarmed to see animals lying on the floor, and a few of them already had the red mark on their necks. "Oh, sweet cheese and crackers."

"Steady, Carrots," Nick advised while making sure that the animals were still alive before nodding to the open hidden room that was straight ahead. "Look." He moved forward silently and his eyes widened when he saw the two polar bears inside the room, standing at attention. "Judy, it's Raymond and Kevin. Mr. Big did say that they had gone missing the day before."

"Why are they here?" Judy wondered and they watched as the Rani taunted Dr. Whooves while she extracted the chemical from the three animals on the other tables. "Did she do something to make them work for her?"

"Only the Doctor can answer that question, and he's currently a prisoner," Nick remarked. "We need to make a distraction to get her out of there."

Suddenly the Rani turned to face them with a smirk. "I _can_ hear you even when you whisper," she announced, enjoying their shocked expression. "You two, get them," she ordered and Raymond and Kevin moved toward the two cops and the pegasus, and the three of them bolted. Shaking her head, she turned back to her fellow Time Lord. "So much for your rescue team."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that they're out of the game just yet," Dr. Whooves said causally.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

A/N: Uh oh, doesn't look good for Dr. Whooves does it? R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter 6: HAPPY ENDING!

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Missing in Zootopia

A/N: (Applejack is still doing the yard work and decides to take a short break. She looks around and is surprise when she sees Rainbow Dash zoom past with Sunrise Blossom chasing after her.)

Applejack: Uh, what's going on?

Dede42: (is on the porch and has her computer) No idea, but I'm going inside for a bit.

Applejack: Why? Duck! (she ducks as Rainbow Dash flies overhead and crashes into one of the bushes) Dash! Are ya ok?

Rainbow Dash: (pries herself out of the prickly bush) No! Sunrise is angry at me for sneaking up behind her and popping a balloon!

Dede42: Oh, so _that's_ why I heard a balloon popping earlier. That wasn't very nice, Rainbow, you know that Sunrise has my sensitive hearing, and a balloon popping sounds louder then it actually is.

Rainbow Dash: (grumbles) I know, I know. (She hears the orange unicorn coming) Gotta fly! (She shoots straight into the air.)

Sunrise Blossom: (enters the backyard and looks around) Where did she go? Where is Rainbow Dash?!

Applejack: Flew off a few seconds ago. I gotta get back to work (and she resumes mowing the grass)

Sunrise Blossom: (sees Dede42 with her computer) Uh, where are you going with that? I thought you were supervising the construction or working on your stories.

Dede42: (holds up a copy of _The Lion King 1 1/2_ ) I checked this out from the library yesterday and I'm going to watch it for inspiration. Later! (she goes inside the house)

Sunrise Blossom: (shakes her head) I got a _bad_ feeling about this.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX: HAPPY ENDING!**

Raymond and Kevin chased the trio into the lobby, where the two polar bears were immediately pounced on by the waiting SWAT team, and as they were being restrained, it was revealed that they also had the red mark on their necks. While this was going on, Derpy took to the air and flew back into the bathing room so that she could save Dr. Whooves.

* * *

After putting the chemical into the vials, the Rani labeled them and put them in the case with the rest, she then magically picked up a nasty-looking device, and she turned toward her fellow Time Lord. "Now that I have what I need from these pathetic animals," she said with an evil smile, "it's time to rid myself of _you_."

"Leave him _alone!_ "

The Rani's eyes went wide as Derpy dive-bombed her, and they turned into a whirling dust twister of shouts, hooves, and wings flying everywhere.

Taking advantage of this, Dr. Whooves kicked a tray of surgical tools, launching them into the air, and one of the knives landed with the tip embedded in one of the manacles. Grabbing the handle with his teeth, he quickly picked the lock, freeing his foreleg and did the same with the remaining manacles. He hopped off the table and grabbed his sonic screwdriver just as Judy and Nick ran in.

"Perfect timing," said the Time Lord and nodded to the ongoing dust twister. "Could you both assist Miss Derpy in restraining the Rani?"

Nodding, the two cops dove into the dust twister, adding in their own shouts and paws, and then the fight stopped with the dust clearing with the Rani flat on her belly while Derpy, Judy, and Nick sat on top of her, pinning her to the floor.

"You are under arrest, Rani," Judy said, pulling out her handcuffs and Nick was doing the same. "You have the right to remain silent-" But before she could finish reading the lady Time Lord her rights, the Rani suddenly pushed a button on her gold bracelet and there was a flash of light.

Staggering and blinking around the room, Dr. Whooves was the first to recover and saw the Rani ducking inside the tall cabinet. "No!" He ran forward, but the cabinet, which was actually her TARDIS, disappeared with a trumpeting sound, and he collided with the wall instead, making him see stars as he landed on his backside. "Owowowow!"

Chief Bogo entered the bathing room and his eyebrows shot upward when he saw the equipment in the hidden room, and the various animals, both conscious and unconscious. "What is all this and what happen to the Rani?" he asked, although he wasn't sure that he wanted to know the full truth.

"The Rani escaped!" Dr. Whooves complained as Derpy helped him stand up, and then he looked at the case containing the chemicals and the equipment. " _However_ , since she left what she stole behind, I can restore it to the affected animals, including the two polar bears that she's been controlling!"

"I'll make the arrangements to get this all to the hospital," said Chief Bogo, who was now looking forward to things going back to normal in Zootopia, and he left to get a crew for the shipping.

Judy walked over to the Time Lord, who was examining the equipment. "Doctor, I'm sorry that the Rani got away," she apologized.

"It's quite all right," said Dr. Whooves. "We stopped her plans and soon enough these animals will be back to their normal selves." He turned to Derpy. "Thank you for distracting the Rani so I could get off that table, Miss Derpy."

"That's what friends do, Doc," Derpy replied with a smile and gave the Time Lord a hug which, after he froze for a moment, returned.

Nick joined them. "Uh, Doc, when we were sneaking inside through the back, we found your blue box," he informed the Time Lord. "Looks like the Rani had it put back there, and we think it might be rigged with a booty-trap or something."

Dr. Whooves rolled his eyes. "Knowing the Rani, she probably did booty-trap it, and I best deal with that first."

* * *

After getting rid of the booty-trap, which would've ended badly with whoever happen to try to step up to the door, and relocating the TARDIS to the hospital. Dr. Whooves went to work setting up the equipment in a lab being provided by Dr. Bader, and with some jiggery pokery, he was able to reverse what the Rani had done.

* * *

A few hours later, the affected animals were all back to their normal selves, even Raymond and Kevin were back to their silent selves, and none of them had any memory of what had happen. As far as Chief Bogo and Mayor Lionheart were concerned, this was a good thing as live began going back to normal in Zootopia.

* * *

"Dr. Whooves, Derpy, thanks to you both, Zootopia is safe once again," said Mayor Lionheart, giving them both the Key to the City. "And be sure that if you ever choose to visit again, you will be welcome with open arms."

"Yes, you both did excellent work," Chief Bogo agreed in his own gruff way. "Now, I got to get through all this darn paperwork. Hopps, Wilde, once you're both done saying goodbye, there's a pile of casework for you two, as well."

Both Judy and Nick saluted with the fox making one of his usual remarks, which made Chief Bogo scowl a little, and then they showed the two ponies out to the lobby of the ZPD, which a number of cops were keeping an eye on to make sure no one tried to swipe it.

"I wish we could spend more time together," Judy said wistfully, "but we've got our jobs and our responsibilities."

"Yeah, but I hope you both will visit soon," Nick added.

"It was an honor to get to know you and to help," said Dr. Whooves.

"It was an interesting trip," Derpy added and presented the two cops a basket of muffins. "Muffins? They're blueberries."

Smiling, Judy and Nick accepted the muffins, thanked the pegasus, and they both headed back to get to work on the casework while giving Clawhauser a few muffins, much to his delight. Dr. Whooves and Derpy entered the TARDIS, and the time machine left with a trumpeting sound.

* * *

Returning to Ponyville, Dr. Hooves and Derpy went into the main part of the house, where the Time Lord showed her a card with the royal seal on it.

"Miss Derpy, I meant to talk to you about this earlier," he began, feeling slightly nervous. "I received an invite from Princess Celestia for the Grand Galloping Gala, and an extra ticket. It's been a while since I attended, which I normally did with my granddaughter, Susan. But since she's going with a friend, I was hoping that, um, that _you_ would go with me instead."

Derpy stared at the card for a long moment, and then she grinned widely. "Oh, I would _love_ to go with you!" she squealed, hugging him once again, almost knocking them both down. "I've always _wanted_ to attend the Grand Galloping Gala! Thank you, Doc!"

"You're entirely welcome, Miss Derpy," said Dr. Hooves after the hug ended, "and please don't call me Doc." He then straightened his bowtie and checked the time. "Great whickering stallions! You and I best get to Rarity's so that she can fix up my suit and start making a dress for you! Allons-y!" And they both ran out of the house after he retrieved a crush-velvet green suit from his closest.

* * *

Unknown to the two ponies, the figure that had been in the lab before was now spying on them from an alleyway. _'Yes, get ready for the dance, Doctor,'_ the figure thought. _'Enjoy your time while you still can.'_ The figure then disappeared into the shadows.

Who was that mysterious figure and what does it have plan for our favorite Time Lord?

* * *

A/N: Try and guess who the mysterious figure is. Later! ;) R&R everyone!


End file.
